Exchange Students and Pen Pals
by Lady Edelweiss
Summary: Two groups of foreign exchange students are each on their way to completely different schools from what they're used to. Some of these students record each of their adventures through a series of letters to each other.
1. Travel

Disclaimer- I disclaim all that is not mine, and everything that is mine I claim

Summary: Two groups of exchange students. The first group is headed from Hogwarts in England to Ziriat in Maine. The second group from Ziriat to Hogwarts. Two students are recording the events in a series of letters to each other.

Port Merlin, Salem MA, U.S.A

September 1, 2005

Dear Kilo,

We are on our way to Ziriat! It is of course my first time in your United States (not to mention on an airplane!). Parvati, Lyle, Neville and I are so, so, excited. All the foreign exchange students (including the Hogwarts group) are meeting in Salem, Massachusetts. I believe that is a famous witchcraft town, yes? Then we are to take a boat to Bangor, then on to Silence and Ziriat!

Your friend,

Padma

Room 13, Leaky Cauldron,

London, England

September 2, 2005

Dear Padma,

You said the Hogwarts Express always leaves on Sept. 1, but this year it's on Sept. 4, since the first Monday in Sept. is the 5th. Everything you've told me about Hogwarts is bewildering. The others in my group are Paul, Irene, and Liza.

I'll tell you about Ziriat, to prepare you. First off, we don't wear uniforms, like you do, but we do have a dress code. You might want to check out the Student Handbook.

Second, we're bunked up in the dorms two to a room. We have ten houses, divided by grade into two segments, then just randomly mixed around in those segments.

I'm in Tiger House, which is in the East Tower. We share the Tower with the Fox House, which is on the lower floors. The other houses are Dolphin, Hawk, Dragon, Salamander, Phoenix, Lion, Unicorn, and Alligator. As you probably noticed, the houses are all named after animals. I'll enclose a map of the school.

Third, in addition to magical classes, we also have Muggle classes. You'll get your schedule before the first day of school. (We always start the day after Labor Day.)

Our school day is from 9:00-3:00, then we have free time and extra-curricular activities. That includes baseball, football, soccer, floor hockey, fencing, Drama, Band, Chorus, chess, dueling club, dancing, study groups, Peerleaders, and tons of others I don't remember.

You'll have to find out everything else for yourself later. Write back!


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer- I disclaim all that is not mine, but all that is mine, I claim

A.N.- If anyone has any ideas, please e-mail me or send review, even if you don't please review, otherwise I will feel rejected and miserable. You don't want that, now, do you?

Also, I realize Parvati, Padma, and Neville probably would not be going to school in 2005, but it was the nearest calendar to my computer.

Chapter 2- Arrival

Dear Kilo,

We have arrived! Can you believe it? I feel the same way I did when I first arrived at Hogwarts, a little nervous, but undoubtedly very, very, excited. Your school is amazing! I got put in Salamander House, room #7, with a girl called Alyce Kincaid. She is also a 6th year, which means 10th grader, I believe?

We have the weekend and Monday to explore and get used to the campus, which only the fifth graders and the foreign exchange students really have to do. Ziriat is enormous! Even bigger than Hogwarts, since you take kids at the beginning of fifth grade, and keep them 'till twelfth. And why didn't you tell me that Silence is an entirely magic-aware town? Even the muggles here know about our magic. Even some of your teachers are muggles and nonhumans! You could have told me some of these mind-boggling facts! By the way, Salamander House is on the fourth floor of Galileo Building. We have the most perfect view of Fairy Grove. Is it true that it's inhabited by fairies, phoenixes, and unicorns? A griffin lives right in the forest? You have Carpet Races? Oh, and I've met a friend of yours, Aaron. He says hi, and will also be sending you letters.

You friend,

Parvati

Dear Parvati,

So sorry I did not enlighten you with that information, but I did not want to sound like I was bragging. However, you also need to send me information about Hogwarts. We're still in London, though quite busy poking around Diagon Alley. The shops are pretty amazing. Is Professor Snape really as horrible as I keep hearing? Is it true he hands out detention just if you make the littlest mistake in your potion?

Yes, everything you asked about Ziriat is true, except I believe there are two griffins, and some dragons as well. But Principal Rankle is awful. It's a good thing the deans have a lot of influence over him. Otherwise, he'll probably manage to be worse than even this Snape person. You're Salamander? Good for you. Ms. Turtistole is pretty nice, in addition to being the dean of Salamander, she'll be teaching Astronomy to the Upper Grades (9-12). Watch out for Mr. Mazer though. He's the dean of Fox, and Herbology for the Upper Grades. He and Rankle are the evil ones. The other teachers are all right, though I don't know much about the Lower Grades' teachers.

Yours 'till Niagara Falls,

Kilo


	3. Exploration

Disclaimer-All Hogwarts characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, and if I were her, I wouldn't be writing on fanfic. However, all Ziriat characters and places are mine.

Chapter 3- Exploration

Dear Kilo,

You didn't even notice that I signed my letter Parvati? Well, I guess you did, since you wrote back to Parvati, even tough you wrote Padma on the envelope. So, I won't blow up at you, since I now have it straightened out that you were just playing along.

Ziriat actually has over 60 extra-curricular activities?! It seems you have quite a reputation at your school. Alyce has just informed me that you are one of the smartest 9th graders in Ziriat. You also have a tendency to cause chaos in Mr. Mazer's class. Is he really that awful? That is just what I need, Snape's clone. Oh, well, you can't have everything in life, right?

Parvati and Neville are both in Hawk, and Lyle is in Unicorn. Too bad none of them are in Salamander.

Alyce has introduced me to some of her friends, and it seems that Aaron is her little brother! You really seem to enjoy keeping information from me don't you? Anyway, I've met Marie Delacour, remember I was telling you about Fleur from the Triwizard Tournament? Well, her family has moved to the States, it seems. Now Fleur has graduated, of course, and now her sisters Gabrielle and Marie are in 6th and 9th grades here (Marie is the 9th grader). She seems quite nice, actually.

Parvati, Lyle, and Neville are all doing well, though I have no idea what his grandmother was thinking when she sent Neville here. I mean, he's already lost Trevor about seven times already, and managed to stumble into a girls' bathroom twice! And all in two days, mind.

Alyce, Marie, and I have already decided to sign up for drama and softball. I don't know why they don't offer Muggle classes at Hogwarts, they seem quite fascinating if you ask me.

You Friend,

Padma, not Parvati!

Dear Padma, not Parvati!

They don't have Muggle Classes at Hogwarts?! I was only joking when I said, unlike you we have them. Oh, my gosh, I'll be a whole year behind when I get back there! Are you people crazy?! What about the kids pursuing Muggle professions? I have to tell the others about this. How do think Professor Dumbledore will respond to my request for Muggle classes? Do you anybody who can help me?

Okay, I'm trying to calm myself down now. I'll write about a different topic. Yes, that's what I'll do. Can you remind Aaron to give me a blow-by-blow account of the rug races? That's another thing you don't have at Hogwarts, isn't it? Gosh, you people are nuts! Write quickly.

Shocked,

Kilo

Hey Kilo,

Remember me, Aaron, your friend that just manages to keep you sane? I wish my parents would let me go on an exchange trip. You'll be back in May, right? Yeah, that's right. But the Hogwarts bunch won't go back till June. Can't see how they'll stand being stuck with Rankle and Mazer. They're gonna be dead in a matter of weeks.

Anyway, that Padma told me that you would dare think I'd forget to tell you all about my marvelous vanquishing of other houses in the rug race? You have mortally wounded me. Today is Tuesday, and classes have started. Padma, Alyce, Lyle and I will all be in Drama. This year the theme is Shakespeare. We'll be doing King Lear, and if we have time, make up our own Elizabethan plays.

Dashingly, Stunningly, and Dazzlingly Yours,

Aaron

P.S. Please don't start you letters "Dear." That just creeps me out.

Pizza. _Dear _Aaron,

Ha, didn't start my letter with "Dear" That was the second word.

Well, I'm finally at Hogwarts. It's not as big as Ziriat, of course, but pretty massive all the same. Also, it is much more magical and old fashioned than Ziriat. Can you believe, this is the first time ever they've had foreign exchange students in their school? Dumbledore seems a whole lot better than Rankle. I got sorted into Ravenclaw, supposedly where the brilliantly precocious people (like me) go. Uh, oh. I'm writing this in class and Professor McGonagall has spotted me.

Kilo


	4. School Begins

Disclaimer-I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's or William Shakespeare's ideas, I only own mine.

A.N. I'll do some non-letter parts now too. And please, please, review.

Chapter 4- School Begins

Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione

Hello, how's Hogwarts? Ziriat's pretty nice, I guess. Gran went here when she was a girl, and wanted me to spend at least one year here. But at least I finally got to remember most corridors, stairwells, and rooms in Hogwarts, but it's like I'm a first year al over again here. They gave us all maps of the main building, but I keep losing it. Oh well, at least there's one person I know here, and two I sort of know.

Your friend,

Neville

Dear Neville,

That must kind of stink. But at least you get to meet new people, travel to a whole different continent, and Ziriat is one of the very best schools in wizarding world. And not only that, they also teach Muggle classes, and students from Ziriat have made very big contributions to both worlds. Did you know George Washington studied there? And though he did lead a war against our country, you have to admit he was a very great leader.

Everything here is fine. The students from Ziriat are quite nice. I've met one of them, her name's Irene and she got sorted into Gryffindor. By the way, Harry and Ron say hi, as they are much too lazy to write their own letters. I'm sorry about the shortness, but it's getting near midnight. Write back.

Hermione (and Harry and Ron)

Dear Kilo,

Wizards and witches would actually choose Muggle careers? Do you realize how much more work that is? You would never be able to use magic in view of the Muggles, which would mean practically all day! Who would choose that kind of life.

Padma

Dear Padma,

And you said you're in Ravenclaw? At least we realize the fact that nothing is ever worth anything if we can just wave a piece of wood and say a few words, then all gets done? Now tell me what kind of life is _that_? And for your information, I plan on being a _Muggle_ editor.

Kilo

Dear Kilo,

What did this McGonagall guy do to you? Did you get detention? Or did you use the "I'm just doing a creative writing project. We have to record anything we hear or see that's interesting, and your class was _so_ fascinating," excuse? So, how's Hogwarts? Are the teachers strict? Are you trying out for a Quidditch team?

We're held the King Lear auditions today. You should have been there. I tried out for the Duke of Cornwall, and guess what? I got it! We're doing a slightly modified version, though. If you were there, you'd have gotten Lear for sure! Oh, darn it. King Lear was the one you didn't get to read, wasn't it?

Well, it's about an old, senile king. He has three daughters, one good, and two evil. He's giving away his kingdom to his daughters as their dowry, but the good daughter, Cordelia's answer doesn't please him because it isn't as flattery-oozing as Goneril and Regan's. So he banishes Cordelia (who marries the King of France) and the Earl of Kent, who stand up for her, but then his two evil daughters take control. They kick him out of their castles, and turn him out into a storm.

Meanwhile, the Earl of Gloucester's stepson Edmund is also turning evil. He forges a letter, incriminating the good son, Edgar, which gets Gloucester mad. So then a disguised Edgar, Lear, the Fool, and a disguised Kent are all in the storm.

Then Goneril, Regan and Regan's husband the Duke of Cornwall turn upon Gloucester and gouge his eyes out. But a servant gets in the way ad Cornwall is mortally wounded. So now its Lear, Edgar, Kent, Fool, and Gloucester who all somehow get together.

Then France wages war against England, and Edmund leads the British army. Goneril and Regan both want to marry Edmund, and Goneril sends Oswald (a steward) to kill her husband, the Duke of Albany. But that plan fails, both sisters end up killing each other, Cordelia and Lear are both taken prisoner, Gloucester dies of joy that Edgar is still alive, Cordelia is hanged, Lear dies of grief, Edgar kills Edmund, Albany turns down the throne and insists that Kent and Edgar rule, but Kent refuses, knowing he is likely to die of old age very soon, and the tale comes to a tragic end.

Wow this is a long letter isn't it? Write back.

All worn out from this letter,

Aaron

Dear Aaron,

Aren't you dying of annoyance at Padma there? She thinks that we shouldn't pursue Muggle careers because that's a waste of our magic. And can you believe that Hogwarts doesn't have Muggle classes? Is Dumbledore nuts, or what?

Professor McGonagall is a girl. I couldn't use the creative writing excuse, they don't have creative writing here! So yes, I did get detention. For detention here, they actually make you clean out a classroom or something. She made me untransfigure everything her second year class did. Half the time I had no idea what they managed to do. Those kids are really sloppy transfigurers, even worse than you. Just kidding. You're much worse. It took me three hours to get through all those poor spiders. That's another thing I'm going tocomplain about to Dumbledore, using animals as spell victims. Part of the time the effects are fatal!

Extremely shocked at the state of Hogwarts,

Kilo


	5. I don't have a good title yet

Disclaimer- I shall actually write a serious disclaimer this time. My story is based on the series by J.K. Rowling, some rights are owned by various publishers, and Warner Bros., no profit is being made from this story, the usual stuff.

The submarine dream is based on a dream I had last night, and I thought "Hey, this is interesting. Let's use it!" Just thought I'd let you know. I'm bringing in Ginny now.

Chapter 5

Dear Lyle,

Sorry I haven't written for so long, but this year is O.W.L. year at Hogwarts for us fifth years, and even though it's still September, the teachers are giving us tons of homework. How's Ziriat? How are Padma, Parvati, and Neville? Poor Neville. He must be having a hard time adjusting.

I had the strangest dream last night. First, I saw a harbor for the U.S. Navy. I was on a submarine/ordinary ship called the Titanic II. I seemed to know a few kids there, especially these two ten year-olds, Samantha and Pablo. The captain briefed us on the rules and regulations of the ship. The captain seemed to shift constantly from a middle-aged man to a young woman. It was very… odd. A day after we cast off, we were in the middle of the Atlantic, and it had snowed. The whole upper deck was covered with it. We had a major snowball fight, one that even Fred and George would envy. But the strangest thing of all was that the dream had not an ounce of magic in it. Oh, yes, also I seemed to lift up the curtain on a porthole, and saw three fish staring at me.

Have you had any dreams strange dreams so far? Write back soon.

Already tired of school,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Ginny,

No I have not had any strange dreams. Ziriat Academy for Young Magicians is the strangest school I have ever been in. There are two sections. The Lower school, grades 5-8, and the Upper School, grades 9-12. Guess what? They make us study Muggle Classes, and some are even with Muggle teachers! Hogwarts seems so old-fashioned compared to Ziriat. They are run pretty much like an ordinary boarding school. If you live near by, you can simply have your parents drive you over, or if you live really near by, you can take the school bus. We don't have to wear uniforms, we use pencils, pens, notebooks, folders, and binders. You also would not believe the extra-curricular activities here. Apparently a witch in Milwaukee just recently discovered a way to keep electrical items from blowing up around magic, so Ziriat uses computers, light bulbs, and all these Muggle stuff.

Also the Senate of Magic has voted a long time ago that they would not necessarily keep Muggles from knowing about them. If they believed in magic, and were not considered to be a threat to the magical community, they were allowed to interact with us. Am I babbling here? Okay, I'll stop my ranting now. By the way, I was assigned to Unicorn House, and am bunked up in a room with a boy named Jessie, he seems pretty nice.

Feeling very sorry for you,

Lyle Peterson

Dear Kilo,

I'm sorry. There I have it out. I've never looked at it from that point of view, I guess. But know that I have, I suppose I can sort of see your reason. Let's just not mention this problem anymore, okay?

King Lear is a fantastic play. William Shakespeare was truly a master at plays. I have tried out for the role of Goneril, but I got Regan instead. Oh well, she is a pretty good character, I guess. I'm also the costume manager for the play. Parvati is Goneril, and the House manager. Aaron is Cornwall, my husband, unfortunately, and Tech. Director. Marie is Oswald, and costumes assistant. Alyce is Cordelia and the Art director. Surprisingly, Neville tried out too. He got the part of the First Servant, he's the one who intervenes when Cornwall plucks out Gloucester's eyes. An odd part for someone usually so shy, but he is in Gryffindor, so he must have courage to some degree. We're currently on the reading-through stage of the play. Oh yes, I never told you who the teacher is. He is Mr. Brewer, he's quite nice. But he's really only the overseer. Most of the load will be on Mikey, the student director. I believe she is known as your only real rival in school. She seems very brilliant and precocious. I like those words. Brilliant and precocious. They have a nice ring to them. I seem to be classing everyone I meet here in Ziriat to what they'd be at Hogwarts.

Alyce: A true Hufflepuff. She seems to fight for the equality of everyone and everything, as a lot of Americans do. She'd excel at Charms class, as she does here, and would most certainly join Hermione Granger in her Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. I know, Hermione could help you in your, um, cause. She is probably the smartest student at Hogwarts, and very determined. Like you and Mikey, I think. Anyway.

Marie: Slytherin. But not in a bad way, of course. She is very ambitious, like most Slytherins are, but other than that, she is not like those nasty, self-centered Slytherins. She would be a Quidditch star. She's the best Keeper Dolphin House has ever had, or so they say. She plans on becoming a professional athlete.

Aaron: Ravenclaw. He's not as smart as some of course, but his memory and planning abilities (though it seems you two use it mainly for pranks) re amazing. You could be the next Weasley twins.

Your friend,

Padma Patil


	6. More letters

Disclaimer- (sigh) I am not the brilliant J.K. Rowling, so I don't own anything or anyone you recognize from Harry Potter, but the Ziriat characters and things and places are all MINE!!!

A.N. Thank you Purplereader( ) for all your absolutely wonderful reviews! I must warn you, I have just started and am in the middle of organizing the floor plans and character list for Ziriat stuff, and I might not write any involved chapters for a little while, simply because all my ideas are all jumbled up in my head.

Chapter 6- More Letters

Dear Padma,

You and Aaron sound really psyched about King Lear. I don't blame you, acting is awesome! I'd once considered being a professional actor when I grew up, but now I think I prefer writing.

I have just gotten Professor Dumbledore to organize study groups for kids who want to study Muggle classes, and he said that he would try to just charm inanimate objects so that we get the same results in Charms and Transfiguration. He's a great headmaster, I think.

I finally see the horrible nature of Snape. He docked 10 points from Ravenclaw just because I accidentally spilled my petrified spiderweb strands. Now I have detention with both him and McGonagall. How on earth can you people stand him?

But I really must warn you about Mazer. Have you had Herbology yet? He doesn't even really care for the plants, just sees them as rocks or something. Once Alyce, Aaron and I snuck some Mandrakes out of the greenhouse, but unfortunately I, in all my clumsiness, uprooted one and it screamed so loudly that all three of us for knocked out for the entire day and given detention.

Guess what? I tried out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and was made reserve Chaser. I wish the rug races (they're not carpet races) were held at Hogwarts, but I'll be busy enough as it is, so that's one thing I'll let go by here. They say that you were the reserve Chaser before me. How come you never told me you played Quidditch? By the way, what did you think of the World Cup? I thought it was spectacular. Krum getting the snitch, but Ireland winning was totally unexpected.

Now, do I have anything else I wish to ramble on about? Oh, yes. Why on earth did you sign up for softball when you could've done baseball, the real thing? I think you should transfer. Baseball and softball are very similar, but baseball is just more fast-paced, more exciting. What do you think? Besides, Salamander hasn't won even the inter-house championship since the Red Sox won a World Series, let alone an inter-school championship. They could use some great athletes.

An extreme babbler,

Kilo

Dear Kilo,

I'll take your word for it. I've just transferred from softball to baseball. They say I'm pretty good, actually. I'm the only girl on my team though, which kind of stinks. Why don't more girls sign up for these sports? The age of stereotypes is over now, and girls can do anything a boy can do. I am living proof. I bet I could do much better at sports than you ever could.

We have finally finished our read-through of King Lear, and can actually start some of the blocking now. My work behind the scenes doesn't come in until a few weeks from now, though. I really don't have anything else interesting to write about. So bye for now.

Athlete-girl,

Padma


	7. Prank Letters and a Bully

_I updated! This story really has no plot, I just realized. Any suggestions?_

_**Atled Willy**- Hehehe. I reviewed myself._

_**Raablyn**- I already responded. And, thanks for the phrase "O Wise One with the Same Twisted and Warped Imagination…" It came in handy._

Chapter 7- Prank Letters October 1, 2005 

Dear Parvati Patil,

Oh, my dearest, darling Parvati, pearl of my life! I implore you, beg you, I grovel on the lakebed for you; I ask you this. Will you be … My April Fool?

We also wish to inform you that you have just won a free toenail makeover from our fantastical shop. Enjoy!

Sincerely,

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

* * *

Daer Gynny Wisley"

Me and Crab heres wantta tell ye that we don't like ye. We and Malfiy all says thet yes are ugly, snubby, and to smart four you"re owwn gud.

Bess rigars,

Crab, Goyll, and Malfiy

Dear Lyle,

Haha. Your letter was so funny I forgot to laugh. I just wanted to let you know, I HATE PRANK LETTERS! So don't send me any more! And by the way, if Malfoy really was in on that letter, I don't think that many words would have been misspelled.

"Bess rigars,"

Ginny Weasley

* * *

October 3, 2005

It was a nice, quiet day in Diagon Alley. That is, until a howler arrived at a certain joke shop.

FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!

THAT PATIL GIRL HAS JUST INFORMED ME THAT YOU TWO HAVE BEEN SENDING OFF NONSENSE LETTERS TO WHO KNOWS WHERE!

I'LL HAVE YOU TWO KNOW THAT IF I HEAR ABOUT ANY MORE OF THIS RUBBISH YOU WILL BE COMING STRAIGHT HOME UNTIL YOU ARE MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE YOUR OWN BUSINESS! NOW YOU WILL WRITE AN APOLOGY LETTER TO MS. PATIL RIGHT AWAY, OR YOU'LL BE RECEIVING A VISIT. AND IT WON'T BE A FRIENDLY ONE!

SINCERELY,

YOUR MOTHER

"Wow. I never knew Parvati was such a tattletale, George. Did you?" Fred asked as the Howler burst into flames.

"No, Fred, I didn't. Oh, well. We'd better be sending that apology off soon. You know how Mum gets," George replied.

"Yes, you're right. As soon as I try out one of these Temper Improver Pills we made last month. And I know just who our test subject should be. Don't you agree, O Wise One With the Same Twisted and Warped Sense of Humour as Me?"

"Oh yes. Definitely. How shall we label it?" George put on his best "innocent" face.

"How about… Garden Gnome Repellent, from Gred and Forge Weasel?"

"Perfect! Couldn't be better-" George and Fred then pranced off to send their poor mother a Temper Improver Pill.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ziriat Academy…

"Come on, Padma! Hit a home run! You can do it!" A teammate of hers shouted.

Padma herself was currently standing at bat, facing an extremely intimidating-looking 18-year old Tiger pitcher. In the background, shouts of "Go Tigers!" could be heard. No one was really cheering for the Salamanders, as they had a reputation of being one of the worst baseball teams in the history of Ziriat Academy.

The pitcher just stood there for several seconds, sizing Padma up. He apparently did not consider her to be a big threat, as he threw an easy slow one. Of course, Padma hit it. But she hit the ball smack into the pitcher's nose.

"Ooohh!" About half the spectators winced. And they weren't doing that for the pitcher.

"OOWWW! Why, you little-"

"Bovine! Onto the bench! No speaking to the opposition allowed!" the umpire shouted. But Padma had gotten the message. She was in _big_ trouble.

The rest of the game went smoothly enough, with Salamander narrowly sneaking a win as Tiger had just lost their star pitcher, Bradley Bovine.

* * *

After the game, Aaron ran up to Padma. "Hey Patil! Kilo told me to warn you of the dangers of our school. And that Bovine dude is definitely one of them. He can hold a grudge for _years_!" Aaron shuddered. "I know. Now that you seriously bashed up his nose, he's going to be after you. I'd watch out for him if I were you."

"How bad can he be? I mean, we _are_ in a school," Padma frowned.

"Oh, we're in a school all right. But we're in a school very much like your Hogwarts. It has all these nooks and crannies the teachers and the Hal Patrol don't know about. If I were you, I'd stick to your pals and not wander around that much." Aaron punched her arm playfully and departed. Padma stood there for a bit, considering this ominous warning, then headed for the dormitories.


End file.
